


Послевкусие

by Nevan



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рок теперь всё знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послевкусие

**Author's Note:**

> Полузабытый канон обещает мне медленную и мучительную смерть.  
> Работа января четырнадцатого.

Тук-тук.   
Нервные пальцы коротко постукивают по покрывшемуся испариной лбу.  
Тук-тук.  
Бум-бум. Слышит дёрганый мужичонка лет сорока-сорока пяти. И всё потому что именно его недальновидную головушку «простукивает» сейчас контрабандистка, Двурукая, так, кажется, её называют.   
— Эгей, дуралей, да ты не по своей воле решил обокрасть меня, видимо, — медленно, выделяя каждое слово, говорит Реви, не отводя дула пистолета от часто вздымающейся груди неудачливого вора, — в башке-то совсем ничего нет, стало быть, даже провидению было угодно, чтобы ты сдох, умоляя меня убить тебя одной пулей.  
— Убери от меня свои поганые ледяные руки, сука азиатская! — не выдерживает он, дергается, но тут же замирает под пристальным взглядом, обещающим не самую лучшую участь.  
— Реви! Нам пора. Скоро Датч… — выстрел, мужичонка рыдает навзрыд, убаюкивая повисшую плетью руку, — … подгонит машину. У нас есть семь минут, чтобы добраться до выхода.  
— Тебе повезло, — зло роняет Двурукая, секунду спустя звон стекла оповещает о том, что пуля прошла насквозь. Рок даже не смотрит, он точно знает, что мужчина мёртв.  
Реви никогда не промахивается. 

— Напомни мне, какого чёрта мы с тобой тут ошиваемся? — спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, залпом выпивает очередной стакан с бренди.   
— Если вкратце: ждём клиента.   
— Ненавижу эту работу. Брошу всё и уеду в штаты! Жаворонки хреновы… Сейчас пять часов утра!  
Реви всегда выполняет поручения Датча. Что бы при этом не говорила.

— Признайте своё поражение! — весело кричит Реви, размахивая над головой шортами Бенни. Хакер не обращает на это внимание и продолжает внимательно изучать карты, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, вышел из игры трефовый валет или нет.  
— На самом деле, Бенни-бой, идея сыграть с Двурукой в карты на раздевание претендует на самую дурацкую в истории нашей скромной организации, — не приукрашает правду Датч, щурясь от солнечного света — выбирая между очками и трусами, он выбрал первое.   
— Вы сами напросились! — смеётся Рок, ловя на себе одобрительный взгляд Реви. И его это подзадоривает ещё больше: — Деньжат пожалели, теперь расплачивайтесь по-другому!  
— Заткнись! Ты же с ней в команде!  
Реви умеет играть во все виды покера. И в карты как таковые. Хоть в «пиковую даму».

Реви, вообще, много чего умеет. Например, за ночь переворошить всю кровать ей не составляет труда. Обычно Рок встаёт первым и тихо одевается, но когда случается чудо, и Двурукая открывает свои ясные очи раньше, она выискивает свои вещи в бардаке, царящем в комнате, профессионально задевая каждую плохо лежащую вещь, коих множество, производя такой шум, что Окадзима вскакивает буквально сразу же.

— Рок, сегодня ты не прикасаешься к своим картам земли, воды и ещё чёрт знает чего, — безапелляционно заявляет Реви, скрещивая руки на груди и буравя переводчика вовсе недружелюбным взглядом потемневших глаз, — иначе я устрою тебе настоящий ад!  
Мужчина знает, что Реви выполняет свои обещания, поэтому поспешно кивает, роняя исписанные координатами листы. Двурукая ещё и наблюдательная, поэтому она замечает, что Рок на секунду прикрывает глаза, уговаривая себя не спорить.  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает?   
— Всё в порядке, но я бы предпочёл поменьше шантажа в последней фразе, — разводит руками он, улыбаясь уголками губ. Рок знает, что обычно полупрозрачные глаза Двурукой часто бывают затуманены гневом…  
Ребекка быстрым шагом приближается к нему и хватает за ворот рубашки.  
— Я спросила: тебя что-то не устраивает? — рычит Двурукая, не отрывая пристального взгляда от его глаз.   
… или страстью.

У Реви на самом деле очень тёплые руки, а кончики пальцев так и вовсе обжигающие. Рок очень продвинут в этом вопросе, он мог бы даже сказать, что никто во всём мире не разбирается в тайном языке её тела лучше него.

«Коллеги» замирают в восхищении. Кажется, только Окадзима Рокуро способен с завидной регулярностью выводить из себя одного из безумнейших стрелков этого чёртова города и неизменно оставаться на этом свете. Почти искусство.

Если раньше совместное пьянство неизменно заканчивалось сексом, то теперь с этой задачей они неплохо справлялись и на трезвую голову. Зато когда выпивали, наступало время романтики.  
— Ре-е-ви-и-и! — улыбаясь во весь рот, протянул Рок, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на собутыльнице. — А я ведь только сейчас заметил, какие у тебя красивые глаза! — неожиданно выдал он, замерев со стаканом в руке.  
— Что? — переспросила Двурукая, покачиваясь на стуле.  
— Особенно левый, — распространил свою глубокую мысль мужчина, наклоняясь вперёд и утыкаясь носом в барную стойку. Он покосился на Реви, которая всё ещё сохраняла равновесие, и добавил: — А ещё снизу и в свете мигающей лампы…  
— Знаешь, Рок, как показывает практика, грань между «выпьем за выходной» и «бля, завтра же с утра на заказ» невероятно тонка…  
— «Вывод алкоголя и продуктов спиртового обмена можно активизировать при помощи физических нагрузок», — цитирует он, чего наверняка не сделал бы, будь в здравом уме, ведь обычно подобные уголки памяти не используются вовсе.   
— Значит будем физически загружены всю ночь!  
Когда Реви пьяна, она говорит то, что думает.

Это довольно глупо, но в этой бешеной пляске смерти, именуемой жизнью в Роанапуре, каждому из них больше всего остального дорога не собственная жизнь, но жизнь друг друга. Потому что каждый из них эгоистично заботится о своём душевном спокойствии.

Всё когда-нибудь кончится. И думать перед сном об этом надо бы как можно меньше.


End file.
